merlinfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Merlin
Merlin, auch''' Emrys' genannt, ist der einzige Sohn von Hunith und dem Drachenmeister Balinor. Seit er ihn vor einem Attentat gerettet hat, ist er der beste Freund und Diener von König Arthur und es ist sein Schicksal, ihn zu beschützen und einmal der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten zu werden. Der Tod seines Vaters machte ihn zum letzten noch lebenden Drachenmeister. Biografie Früheres Leben Merlin wuchs bei seiner Mutter Hunith in Ealdor, einem kleinen Dorf in Essetir, auf. Da er jedoch schon als Baby außergewöhnliche magische Fähigkeiten zeigte wurde er schnell zum Außenseiter, der seine Kräfte vor allen geheim halten musste, um nicht gänzlich ausgestoßen zu werden. Trotz dieser Hürden hatte Merlin in Ealdor auch Freunde, wie z. B. Will, der als einziger Dorfbewohner außer seiner Mutter von seinen Fähigkeiten wusste. Mit der Zeit fiel es Merlin allerdings immer schwerer, sich in Ealdor anzupassen, sodass Hunith sich große Sorgen um ihren Sohn machte und ihn schließlich zu ihrem alten Freund Gaius, dem Hofarzt von Camelot, schickte. Ankunft in Camelot thumb|left|Merlin trifft ArthurBei seiner Ankunft in Camelot wird Merlin sogleich Zeuge einer Hinrichtung, als Uther Pendragon, der König von Camelot, eine Mann zum Tode verurteilt, da dieser ein Zauberer war. Daraufhin schwört die Mutter des Mannes, Mary Collins, Rache für den Tod ihres Sohnes und entkommt mithilfe von Zauberei. Danach macht sich Merlin auf die Suche nach Gaius und kommt schließlich zu dessen Gemächern, wo er Gaius mit Magie das Leben rettet, als dieser von einer Brüstung stürzt. Gaius nimmt ihn auf lässt ihn vorerst ein paar Aufträge für ihn erledigen, bis er selbst Arbeit gefunden hat. Bei einem dieser Aufträge lernt Merlin Prinz Arthur, den arroganten Sohn des Königs, kennen, als dieser einen Diener herumschubst. Nach einem kurzen Streit lässt Arthur ihn in den Kerker werfen, woraufhin er von Gaius abgeholt wird. Als Strafe wird er allerdings an den Pranger gestellt, wo er schließlich auch Gwen kennenlernt. Nach einem anstrengenden Tag, an dem er auch Morgana zum ersten Mal begegnet, und einer weiteren Begegnung mit Arthur wird Merlin mitten in der Nacht von einer geheimnisvollen Stimme in eine Höhle unter dem Schloss geführt. Die Stimme entpuppt sich als alter Drache, der schon seit Jahren in dieser Höhle lebt und der ihm erzählt, dass es sein Schicksal sei, Arthur zu beschützen. Obwohl Merlin von diesem Gedanken zunächst ganz und gar nicht begeistert ist, da er Arthur nicht leiden kann, rettet er ihm am nächsten Tag das Leben, als Mary Collins ihre Drohung wahrmachen und Arthur, magisch getarnt als Lady Helen, töten will. Aus Dankbarkeit macht Uther ihn zu Arthurs neuem Diener und Merlin erkennt, dass dies wohl tatsächlich sein Schicksal ist (Ruf des Drachen). Erste Abenteuer Schon kurze Zeit später erweisen sich Merlins Fähigkeiten als sehr nützlich, da Arthur immer neuen Gefahren ausgesetzt ist, vor denen ihn Merlin beschützen muss. Denn bei einem Turnier, das in Camelot stattfindet, versucht der Ritter Valiant Arthur im Kampf mithilfe eines verzauberten Schildes zu töten, was gerade noch durch Merlins Eingreifen verhindert werden kann (Ein Ritter spielt falsch). thumb|Afanc Kurz darauf schickt die Hohepriesterin Nimueh einen Afanc nach Camelot, der die Wasservorräte verseucht. Die daraus entstehende Krankheit verbreitet sich schnell und auch Gwens Vater Tom wird davon befallen. Als Merlin ihn heimlich mit Magie heilt, wird Gwen der Zauberei beschuldigt und festgenommen. Um sie zu retten, machen sich Merlin und Gaius auf die Suche nach der Quelle der Seuche. Sie finden den Afanc und mit der Hilfe von Arthur und Morgana kann Merlin ihn endgültig vernichten und Gwen befreien (Zeichen des Unheils). Mit seinem Sieg über den Afanc erweckt er allerdings Nimuehs Aufmerksamkeit und diese versucht nun, ihn loszuwerden, indem sie einen vergifteten Kelch nach Camelot schmuggelt und dafür sorgt, dass Merlin daraus trinkt. Daraufhin macht sich Arthur gegen den Willen seines Vaters auf die Suche nach dem Heilmittel und wird dabei von Nimueh in eine Höhle gelockt und den dort lebenden Spinnen zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Der bewusstlose Merlin spürt jedoch die Gefahr, in der sich Arthur befindet und kann ihn mit einem magischen Licht aus der Höhle führen. Arthur bringt das Heilmittel, die Mortaeus-Blume, nach Camelot und Merlin kann geheilt werden (Vergifteter Kelch). Ede Showdown mit Nimueh Nachdem Arthur im Wald von einer Bestie attackiert wird und im Sterben liegt, macht Merlin sich auf den Weg zur Insel der Gesegneten, um seinen Freund zu heilen. Als die dortige Hohepriesterin, Nimueh, ihm klarmacht, dass Arthur nur im Austausch gegen ein Leben geheilt werden kann, macht Merlin sich bereit zu sterben und bietet sein Leben an. Doch nach Arthurs Heilung stirbt nicht Merlin, sondern seine Mutter. Ihr Freund Gaius macht sich daraufhin auf den Weg und tauscht sein Leben mit ihrem. Erzürrnt über seinen Verlust tötet Merlin in einem magischen Duell Nimueh, erlangt so die Macht über Leben und Tod und holt Gaius durch Nimuehs Tod zurück ins Leben ([[Merlin und die alten Mächte|''Merlin und die alten Mächte]]). Die Rückkehr des Cornelius Sigan Morgana entdeckt ihre Magie Gwen wird entführt Die Troll-Königin Der Hexenfinder Das Geheimnis von Arthurs Geburt Die Herrin vom See Morganas Verrat Der letzte Drachenmeister Morgana kehrt zurück Goblinplage Gwaine Ein Blick in die Zukunft Elyan und Gwen Arthur in Gefahr Gaius' alte Liebe Morganas Intrigen Angriff der Dorocha Uthers Tod Auf der Suche nach dem Drachenei Camelot vs. Caerleon Entführt und verzaubert Gaius verschwindet Lamia-Krise Lancelot kehrt zurück Der tote Druidenjunge Arthur und Mithian Kampf um Camelot Ismere Uthers Geist in Camelot Arthur bekommt als Dank von einer Hexe, der er das Leben rettete, ein magisches Horn. Als Arthur erfährt, dass man mit diesem Horn die Toten besuchen kann, macht er sich mit Merlin auf den Weg zur Heiligen Stätte. Als sie diese Stätte finden, bläst Arthur in das Horn und besucht seinen Vater Uther. Da er sich allerdings beim Verlassen der Geisterwelt noch einmal zu seinem Vater umdreht, lässt er Uthers Geist frei. Uther ist wütend, dass Arthur eine Dienerin geheiratet hat. So beschließt er, die Fehler rückgängig zu machen und will Gwen töten, doch Merlin schafft es zusammen mit Arthur, Uther wieder in die Welt der Toten zurück zu schicken, indem Arthur das Horn erneut bläst. Wiedersehen mit Mithian Die Disen Der Dunkle Turm Gwen wird von Morgana entführt. Morgana bringt Gwen zum Dunklen Turm. Dort foltert sie Gwen mit ihren größten Ängsten, die durch Alraunen hervorgerufen werden. Natürlich starten Arthur, Merlin, Elyan und die anderen Ritter einen Rettungsversuch. Als sie sich durch den undurchdringlichen Wald schlagen, erkennt Merlin seine Fähigkeit, mit Hilfe von Magie den Weg vor sich zu erkennen und führt die anderen zum Turm. Dort wird Sir Elyan von einem Schwert, das von Morgana geschaffen wurde, um Arthur zu töten, vernichtet. Morgana hat es geschafft, dass Gwen sich mit ihr verbündet und Arthur töten will. Gwen und Morgana Persönlichkeit Merlin meistert sein Leben immer mit Humor, Mitgefühl für die Menschen um sich herum und einer gesunden Prise Magie. Selbst für die "Bösen" empfindet er Mitleid. Er ist immer für einen Spaß zu haben und scheut sich nicht, auch ihm Überlegene (wie z.B. Prinz Arthur) vorlaut seine Meinung zu sagen und sie sogar zu beleidigen. Er hat außerdem eine unbeschwerte, fröhliche, wenn auch tollpatschige Ader. Merlin setzt sich zudem mit seiner Magie für Hilfsbedürftige ein und steht seinen Freunden bis zum Tod zur Seite. Er hat ein stark ausgeprägtes Gerechtigkeitsempfinden und versucht stets, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen und Unschuldige zu retten. Entwicklung in der gesamten Serie - vom jungen Mann zum Erwachsenen Am Anfang der ersten Staffel ist er ein ungestümer, unbezähmbarer, fast kindlich-unbeschwerter junger Zauberer mit einem frechen Mundwerk, der aufgrund seiner Unerfahrenheit mit Magie des Öfteren in Schwierigkeiten gerät und vorschnell handelt. Wie er selbst sagt, fühlt er sich ohne Magie wie ein Niemand und will deshalb nicht auf sie verzichten. Später wird dieser Beweggrund für Magieausübung, da Merlin immer mehr über seine eigene Identität herausfindet und mehr Selbstvertrauen gewinnt, durch das Streben danach, Gutes zu tun, ersetzt. Am Anfang hingegen, besonders in der ersten Folge, wird deutlich, dass Merlin seine Kräfte dazu benutzt, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und seine körperliche Schwäche auszugleichen und damit Selbstbewusstsein zu gewinnen. Erst durch Gaius' Ausbildung, Kilgharrahs Rat und sein Buch über Magie lernt der Zauberer, mit seinen Kräften umzugehen und wird sich erst seiner Verantwortung bewusst, je mehr er über sein Schicksal herausfindet. Arthur, den er nach und nach trotz seiner arroganten Art ins Herz schließt, obwohl beide ihre Zuneigung nie offen eingestehen wollen, bezeichnet ihn schließlich sogar einmal als weise. Ansonsten necken sich die beiden Freunde oft. Gaius, sein Ziehvater und ständiger Ansprechpartner, hält den ungestümen Zauberer im Sinne seiner eigenen Sicherheit oft im Zaum und bringt ihm die Verantwortung bei, die Magie mit sich bringt und die er nur im äußersten Notfall anwenden darf. Er gibt ihm in allen Lebenssituationen Ratschläge und unterrichtet ihn nicht nur in magischen Dingen, sondern gewissermaßen auch in Fragen der Moral. Dieser Weg zum Erwachsenwerden zieht sich durch alle Staffeln und wird dadurch deutlich, dass zum Beispiel Merlins Übermut und seine unbedachten Handlungen immer weniger werden. Dies spiegelt sich auch deutlich in seiner Haltung gegenüber Mordred und Morgana wider, die er nach und nach beide als Feind anerkennt, während er zuvor stets in ihnen das Gute gesehen hat und es nicht übers Herz brachte, sie zu töten oder zu verletzen. Dies ändert sich jedoch maßgeblich mit Morganas Vergiftung in ''Die Ritter von Medhir''. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hat Merlin gelernt, dass er sein Schicksal erfüllen und sich bedingungslos für die Zukunft von Albion einsetzen muss, weshalb er später in Staffel 5 auch Mordred Misstrauen entgegenbringt und ihn sogar durch die Disen sterben lassen will. Er hat gelernt, dass dem Allgemeinwohl alles unterzuordnen ist und er unabhängig von seinen persönlichen Beziehungen handeln muss, um seiner Aufgabe als Emrys gerecht zu werden. Sein Prozess zeigt sich am Besten in einem Zitat seiner selbst: Als Gaius ihn aufgrund seiner Kaltblütigkeit gegenüber Mordred, der im Sterben liegt, fragt, was aus dem Jungen geworden sei, der vor einigen Jahren in seine Gemächer spaziert sei, antwortet er, dieser Junge sei erwachsen geworden und habe gelernt, was das Wort Pflicht bedeute (''Das Runenmedallion''). Symbolisiert wird seine Metamorphose auch im englischen Vorspann: Während es am Anfang heißt: "In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy" (dt.: In einem Land der Mythen und einer Zeit der Zauberei lastet das Schicksal eines großen Königreichs auf den Schultern eines jungen Mannes) wird dies ab Staffel 4 durch "young man" (dt.: Mann) ersetzt (im Deutschen wird er durchgehend "junger Mann" genannt). Dies markiert den Wendepunkt, ab dem Merlin sein Schicksal sehr viel ernster nimmt, ausgelöst durch seine Entscheidung, Morgana zu vergiften, um seine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Von da an stellt er seine Aufgabe, Arthur zu beschützen, über alles. Galerie Staffel 1 Merlin_promo_from_Series_2.jpg Merlin_Morgan_McGrath-thumb-550x367-19079 (2).jpg Chalice3.jpg Merlin50.jpg merlin-series1.jpeg s01_ep13_merlin_02.jpg 316320_1258248576505_500_281.jpg s01e01_16_800x600.jpg tumblr_lq8xa0CLJp1r0z669o2_500.jpg Merlin Staffel 1 Episode 13.jpeg Merlin Staffel 1.jpg Staffel 2 merlin10.jpg merlin12a.jpg Merlin_promo_from_Series_2.jpg series2merlin.jpg Series-2-publicity-image-merlin-on-bbc-7859166-2560-1706.jpg s02e13_merlin_04_1920x1320.jpg Staffel 3 Merlin-merlin-on-bbc-15474924-1600-1200.jpg 250px-Merlin_Series_3.jpg Merlin22.png merlin-merlin-on-bbc-15660263-354-541_FULL.jpg MERLIN-Gwaine-4-550x389.jpg merlin-season-five-540x390.jpg merlin-series-4-uk-auditions.jpg Staffel 4 merlin-series-4-promo-1-1.jpg Merlin4.jpg merlin-sezonul-4-season-4-poster-1.jpg s04e04_merlin_1920x1320.jpg 4x13-Promo-Photos-merlin-on-bbc-27105025-2560-1707.jpg Staffel 5 merlin-morgan-series-5-cc.jpg merlin_5_merlin.jpg merlin_5-2.jpg 4_595.jpg tumblr_ma92mmvX1C1qcloyxo1_500.jpg uktv_merlin_s5_e1_10.jpg cult_merlin_s05_e13_1.jpg merlin_2016344c.jpg merlinBBC.jpg Der tot.jpg Merlin-series-5-finale.jpg Emrys Colin Morgan-1.png 512 Camlann night.jpg Tumblr me0lh0coYu1rcta4so6 r1 1280.png Merlin20085x08TheHollowQueenHDTVx264-FoVmp4 002404680.jpg 709047.jpg Daegal.jpg Tumblr mdpernqznO1qktgsyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mdpw0aXnq61r11goho1 500.png Merlin 2008.5x06.the dark tower-0 26 12-001116.jpg Der tot.jpg Tumblr mfi2qn9s9O1qhavszo1 500.png Merlin-series-5-finale.jpg Emrys Colin Morgan-1.png 512 Camlann night.jpg Tumblr me0lh0coYu1rcta4so6 r1 1280.png Merlin20085x08TheHollowQueenHDTVx264-FoVmp4 002404680.jpg MerlinDarkTower.jpg Trivia *Merlins Druidenname Emrys bedeutet "unsterblich". *Merlin wird zweimal in seiner Dienerlaufbahn entlassen: Einmal in Ein Ritter spielt falsch wegen der mangelnden Beweislage gegen Valiant und einmal in Die Rache des Sigan, als Cedric ihn als vermeintlich besserer Diener ersetzt. Wiki in anderen Sprachen * Merlin (englisch) Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Merlin Kategorie:Magie Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Kennt das Geheimnis von Arthur's Geburt Kategorie:Alte Religion Kategorie:Bewohner von Camelot Kategorie:Camelot Kategorie:Verzaubert Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 4 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 5 Kategorie:Diener Kategorie:Drachenmeister Kategorie:Gaius' Patienten